Możesz to zrobić!
|numer =209 |tom = |romaji = |kanji = |data wydania = 8. kwietnia 2013 |odcinek = |poprzedni = Ze mną wszystko w porządku |następny = Wiem }} jest dwieście dziewiątym rozdziałem mangi Kuroko no Basuke. Streszczenie thumb|200px|left|Kuroko przypadkowo podsłuchuje rozmowę Aomine z trenerem Aomine przerywa rozmowę swojego trenera z Nijimurą. Krzyczy, że wieczorem mają ostatni mecz i prosi o jeszcze jedną szansę dla Kuroko. W tym samym momencie w szatni Teikō Akashi rozmyśla nad chaotyczną grą Tetsuyi podczas porannego meczu. Stwierdza, że trener musi być rozczarowany jego działaniami i nie puści go na boisko podczas wieczornego starcia. Zadaje sobie pytanie, czy pokładał w nim zbyt duże nadzieje. Myśli, że podczas testu wszystko było w porządku i nie sądzi, by jego Misdirection przestało działać. Dodaje, że nie pokazał dzisiaj wszystkiego. Jego dylemat przerywa mu Murasakibara, który znajduje portfel Aomine. Zastanawia się nad tym, jak mógł bez niego wyjść. Kuroko mówi, że zaniesie mu go. Kiedy idzie przez korytarz, spotyka swojego trenera rozmawiającego z Daikim o tym, że Tetsuya powinien zostać usunięty z drużyny, co szokuje młodego gimnazjalistę. Gdy trener nie daje dojść do słowa Aomine, ten unosi się głosem i krzyczy, że jeśli Kuroko nie poradzi sobie w kolejnym meczu, jego też może wydalić z zespołu. Zapada cisza, a Shūzō podchodzi do Daikiego i uderza go pstryczkiem w czoło. Trener pyta następnie Aomine, dlaczego prosi go o ostatnią szansę. Chłopak tłumaczy, że Tetsuya przyszedł do nich, by im pomóc. Po chwili zastanowienia mężczyzna przystaje na jego warunki, dodając, że jeśli mu się nie uda, on także zostanie usunięty z drużyny. Kiedy trener i Nijimura odchodzą, Aomine spogląda na zegarek zawieszony na ścianie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma mało czasu na jedzenie. Po chwili zauważa, że zgubił swój portfel. Następnie pojawia się za nim Kuroko, wręczając mu jego zgubę i przerażając nagłym przyjściem. Daiki zauważa następnie, że Tetsuya jest przygnębiony i pyta go, czy słyszał ich rozmowę. Gdy ten przytakuje, Aomine pociesza go, mówiąc, że widział jego prawdziwą grę i wie, że nie jest typem osoby, która zmarnowałaby taką szansę. Wystawia swoją pięść do przybicia i stwierdza, że to jego ostatnia szansa, której nie zmarnuje. Zdziwiony Kuroko ponownie mu przytakuje i przybija mu pięść. thumb|200px|right|Nijimura przyprowadza pobitego Haizakiego Tuż przed rozpoczęciem meczu, zawodnicy Teikō zastanawiają się, gdzie jest ich kapitan. Już po chwili chłopak przychodzi i mówi, że kogoś znalazł. Okazuje się, że swoją lewą ręką trzyma Haizakiego za włosy. Ma liczne siniaki na swojej twarzy, które zadał mu Nijimura. Jeden z graczy dodaje, że przyniósł jego strój do gry. Następnie trener wyznacza skład do meczu z gimnazjum Haranishi, wybierając Akashiego, Midorimę, Murasakibarę, Aomine i Haizakiego. Zwraca się w stronę Kuroko i mówi mu, że wejdzie na boisko w drugiej połowie gry. Starcie rozpoczyna się i już w pierwszych momentach Shūzō i trener zauważają, że skuteczność zespołu zmalała przez ich zmęczenie spowodowane grą we wcześniejszych meczach. Pierwsza połowa kończy się z wynikiem 31 – 33 dla Teikō. Po podaniu kilku wskazówek przez Nijimurę, Akashi pyta Tetsuyi, czy jest gotowy do gry. Mówi mu, by nie popełniał tych samych błędów co podczas wcześniejszego meczu. Stwierdza, że jego podania były nieodpowiednie i nie tak szybkie jak we wcześniejszych grach. Tłumaczy mu jego brak skuteczności i to, jak może wykorzystać swoją "niewidzialność". Opowiada o potrzebie ducha walki, która w nim siedzi. Kuroko po chwili ciszy uspokaja się i informuje, że zrozumiał słowa Seijūrō. thumb|left|200px|Przełamanie Kuroko Pierwsze minuty meczu pokazują wzrost skuteczności Kuroko. Chłopak podaje do Midorimy, który jest zaskoczony faktem, iż piłka zmieniła swoją trajektorię i wpadła mu prosto w ręce. Lekkie zszokowanie nie przeszkadza mu w zdobyciu 3 punktów dla drużyny. Cała widownia jest zaskoczona torem lotu piłki, podczas gdy Aomine i Akashi uśmiechają się, widząc grę Tetsuyi. Po chwili piłka znów zmienia swoją trajektorię, dziwiąc tym nawet kolegów z drużyny siedzących na ławce. Mecz kończy się zwycięstwem Teikō z wynikiem 55 – 71, a Kuroko po raz pierwszy zostaje nazwany "Szóstym Widmowym Zawodnikiem". Występujące postacie Przedstawione mecze *'Gimnazjum Teikō' kontra Gimnazjum Haranishi (71 – 55) Użyte techniki *Dalekosiężny rzut *Misdirection Nawigacja en:You Can Do It!